


Stay

by airute (siruru)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Crush, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siruru/pseuds/airute
Summary: Stop running away, saying nothing but those sad words.[Reader/Various]





	1. bye bye love.

_it will end up as nothing but a dream._

i.  
he smiles like something brighter than the sun and your heart cannot help the **thump thump** that keeps getting louder and louder. you know that you are falling -somewhere hard and alone- and you cannot help but wonder if this is what love should really feel like. 

ii.  
_Kyoko. Kyoko. Kyoko._

you get tired of hearing that name, as he forgets you in front of the school gates for another person, for the one that he loves so much. it is too hard to ignore the breaking in your chest, as your mother wonders why those tears are falling down your face. 

iii.

i like you. i love you.

you blush at the sudden outburst, as you practice the same line over and over again in front of the mirror - everyday at the exact same time. when did it begin to change into something deeper? yet, you know that in the end, it will not be returned.

iv.  
he is shinning with orange flames, as the black begins to invade your vision.

"thank you..."

then, you remember why you fell so hard in the first place.

v.  
you wait under the setting sun after his confession to the school idol. however, all you can see is a small child with tears in his eyes, as you begin to cry as well.

"...tsuna."

vi.

"you're a good friend."

you do your best in playing the tuner of his broken heart without him knowing anything. yet, you feel like dying each day that he gets better, because soon he will not need you anymore. unlike him, you do not have the support of someone as resilient ( _and breakable_ ) as yourself to lean on.

vii.

"i'll always love her."

**...only her.**

your heart is breaking, as you overhear his sudden declaration and a sudden wetness begins to run down your face. in the dark hallway, you begin to learn how to walk away and finally break out of the cage known as _tsunayoshi sawada_.

viii.

"she seems _lighter_ somehow."

chocolate orbs watch you from afar, as you laugh with some faceless guests and he sees something else for once. maybe, it is your **real self** that he finally sees, even after so many years of knowing who you are. your smile lights up the room for him and something changes in the rhythm of his heart.

ix.

"i'm falling for you."

"i'm sorry."

x.

you smile bitterly at the brown-haired man before leaving his office without a single regret. there is nothing left to be said because he is a couple of years too late for it to matter to you anymore. there is already something else filling in the place that was once in your heart for him, _emptiness_.

**these feelings are dead and gone.**


	2. tends to happen.

__

_maybe, they just didn't realize it._

i.  
all you can do is stare at the shy little pianist with light green eyes. he is nervous and you are just indifferent.

" _i don't like you._ "

ii.  
you **hate hate** going to galas, especially his. so, you stay quiet when bianchi gives him those cookies, smiling and clapping like everyone else.

iii.

"hayato..."

the nice piano lady has not come back. all you can do is watch him from afar, until you get an idea. you stand in front of him with a clarinet at hand and a tiny smile on your lips.

"...wanna play with me?"

iv.  
idiot. **idiot.** _idiot._

it is like that for another five years until bianchi suddenly gives you a note. he has run away. your heart is _crashing_ and **burning** , but you do not say anything. you leave and never come back.

v.

it takes another six years for you to hear anything about him again.

"he is in japan."

"..."

you ignore bianchi's smile, as you decide to take the first plane there without a second thought.

vi.

" **hayato!** "

olive eyes widen at the sound of a familiar voice. however, he is sent to shamal's office with large bruises all over his face faster than he can say _juudaime_.

vii.   
you do not talk to him for the next month, but you can only smile and sigh with unmasked relief after his fight against belphegor.

"i'm so happy you're okay."

viii.  
gokudera thinks that you have spent too much with bianchi, as he yells at you to return to italy **where it is safe**. yet, you just stare him defiantly with your hands turning a bone-crushing white.

" _i won't let you leave me_ again."

ix.  
it is ten years later and you are both drunk. yet, you are probably more intoxicated than the italian, as you give him a surly grin. you kiss him and he quickly returns it.

"ha-ya-to!"

**it is wrong.** yet, that does not stop you from _burning_ and  moaning underneath him. it still does not stop the _i love you_ in between the screams.

maybe, that is what makes it feel ~~so wrong~~ so right in the end.

x.  
you are sore all over, as he lights up another cigarette. there is an uncomfortable silence between the both of you. you know something has changed over the liquor and kisses of the night before.

"do you-"

" _no._ "

green eyes watch you like a predator, as a content smile grows on your face. however, before he can say anything, you pounce him all over again. 

 

**they will learn to take whatever comes one day at a time.**


	3. perhaps.

perhaps   
_it is all a matter of choice._

i.  
there is a coy smile on your friend's lips, as a red blush grows on yours. she just keeps grinning and teasing you in a singsong sort of tone, ignoring the baseball player close behind.

" _guess what i did._ "

ii.  
you feel like a **stuttering** idiot, as your words come out in a jumbled mess. but, you cannot help the  swarming and nauseous butterflies erupting in your stomach when he smiles and the coach begins to talk.

"please, welcome the new team manger!"

iii.   
you are loud and bubbly around the rest of the team. yet, it is around _ him _ that you get all quite and red. he stays **absolutely oblivious** to your attitude and keeps that friendly smile on his face.

"are you sick?"

iv.   
over time, you learn to adore all the boys on the team. they all have their different quirks and qualities and you cheer for all of them during every game. yet, they all know who you cheer for the loudest for when he hits a _home-run_.

"go takeshi!"

v.  
you stay behind to make sure everything is in order. he usually stays behind for some extra practice. so, it becomes a routine for the two of you to walk home together. yet, you have to wonder if he can hear your _erratic_ heartbeat in the the dusk-filled **silence**.

vi.   
you never believe the stories about his mafia games. but, it is too late to do so when a random stranger attacks you one day. yamamoto's bat turns into a sword, as you begin to blackout.

" _i'll protect you._ "

**you believe him wholeheartedly.**

vii.  
there is a baby staring at you with _black_ black eyes and you begin to understand everything he told you was true. he keeps talking, as you stare at the scar now marring your body, but his last words sends a shiver _down_ your spine.

"are you willing to stay with him?"

the answer is automatic.

viii.   
there are subtle changes that you do not seem to notice, unlike how the others do. _he spends more time with you._ **he is looking right at you** , your friend says with dreamy eyes and romantic-filled giggles.

"eh?"

it is not until the walk back home when you take incentive by grabbing his free hand. his brown eyes light up in surprise before he smiles and continues walking.

neither of you let go.

ix.  
it is never officially declared, but people just know that the two of you are together. he smiles a little **brighter** when you are around and you cheer the  loudest whenever he plays.

" _i told you so._ "

you cannot help, but thank your noisy friend.

x.  
it is summer and you are waiting for yamamoto near the school's baseball field. however, you are meet with the sound of a _puff_ and a strangely familiar looking man. his eyes hold a sad shine to them and there is a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"takeshi?"

" _i'm sorry._ "

**at times, we are just a bit too late.**


	4. look at me.

look at me  
_it only takes a second._

i.  
everyone is cheering and he smiles at the crowd. you like to pretend it is for you as well. in the end, it always causes your heartbeat to come rushing into your ears.

ii.  
you like to believe that it is okay that he does not notice you, but **your heart** thinks the _another way_. you are just another person on his morning run.

yet, you have to stop yourself from running and yelling hello.

iii.  
he tends to **forget** things, but that is alright with you. it just means you can start _over and over_ again.

"hello."

iv.  
you are too meek and silent, but kyoko already seems to know. so, she just smiles at your blush and your heart spilling onto the floor in front of her.

" _i like ryohei._ "

v.  
the rice is _undercooked_ , while there are noticeable burns on your skin and the meat. nevertheless, that sunshine smile makes it all worth while.

" **...TO THE EXTREME!** "

vi.  
in his opinion, you are just like his younger sister - **small and frail** \- but, with a strong core that no one seems to notice. so, it does not surprise him when he sees you uppercut an older classmate that is harassing you. you smile at him while holding your aching hand.

" _you taught me that._ "

vii.  
you like to pretend that you are not **jealous** of hana. yet, the girl is clearly your antithesis in every single way, making you _rethink_ everything you have with the boxer.

"are you coming to my extreme practice today?"

he does not know how his smile always puts those dark thoughts away for a time.

viii.  
you do not know when it starts, but he keeps smiling through the **broken teeth** and _shattered bones_. there is something  dark flickering in his eyes, but he only falters for a bit.

"it is just a sumo competition."

yet, why are you so scared for his safety?

ix.  
you are standing in front of the bright-eyed boxer. he can only look at the **blood** _seeping_ through your school uniform, as your smile wavers in the dark.

"ryohei..."

he knows he cannot keep you out of this anymore.

x.  
you wake up to the sound of a beeping alarm clock and notice that somethings never change. you do not need to say anything, as you snuggle into his side of the bed, while reading the post-it note he has left.

" _i'll be back soon._ "

**everything starts with one small step filled of unyielding confidence.**


	5. only for you.

only for me   
_i would sacrifice everything for you._

i.  
you stare at the small child dressed in cow print. you cannot help but smile and **laugh** as you pick him up. you introduce yourself and it is the start of something _wonderful_.

"i'm lambo!"

ii.  
you like taking care of all the children with the rest of the girls. however, everyone knows that you have a _  
favorite  
_.

"play with me!"

"okay!"

**you hope it is the same for him as well.**

iii.  
the small cow gives you a childish smile, as he jumps up and down with a _happy laugh_. so, you pick up the game controller again with a **determined** look on your face.

"best two out of three."

iv.  
you hate seeing him either _hurt or sad_. yet, you feel the worst seeing him lifeless in that ~~empty~~ hospital room with nothing but that **helplessness** festering within you.

v.   
you keep staring the green-eyed boy in front of the school gates. his eyes widen, as he pulls you into a _tight embrace_. there is an odd familiarity to him, but you **do not return** hug right away.

"do i know you?"

vi.  
lambo does not like to see you smiling around other people, especially around a **certain** octopus-head. you think it is  childish and laugh, but worry at the same time.

" _my smile is only for you._ "

he truly believes that.

vii.  
one day, you are crying and he does not know why. he makes his way over to you, as your eyes begin to **water** _again_. he pulls out a candy wrapper from his black hair and you just  smile.

"thank you."

viii.  
there is a laughter in your voice, as you finally meet the future i-pin and lambo. she smiles and he gives you a lazy sideways glance. yet, you ask them a **question** that catches them both  off guard.

" _are you guys together?_ "

"no."

you still don't seem to understand.

ix.  
you frown at the sight of gokudera fighting with the small cow. he comes over to you in tears, as the bomber huffs angrily. you just **pick** him up and  smile.

" _everything will be fine._ "

yet, you cannot keep that promise.

x.  
he watches in silence, as they carry your body away. i-pin does not say anything. he may chase thousand of girls in his lifetime, but none will replace the one who gave up her ~~life~~ for him.

_keep living, lambo._

**there are a million forms of love for a single person.**


	6. whenever.

whenever   
_i don't understand how this happened._

i.  
everything is _foreign_ and  new to you. so, it is natural that you get lost in the city. you bump into someone by accident. his jagged eyes stare you, as you fall onto the cement.

"i'm sorry."

"herbivore."

ii.  
steel-blue orbs watch you being dragged away for the fourth time in a month. you smile behind kusakabe, as he feels a familiar **irritation** slowly coming back. this is getting to be a very _annoying_ occurrence.

"thank you, sir!"

iii.  
he is feared throughout the city of namimori, so it is strange for its citizens to see a girl _smiling_ and yelling his name. he cannot help the smirk  growing on his face at the strange look you receive from every passerby.

"good morning, hibari-san!"

iv.  
you see more and more of in your life over the months that even kusakabe is a friend now. yet, you freeze whenever you hear his name with the word **mafia** attached to it. but, you just laugh and _push_ those dark thoughts  aside.

v.  
there is blood running down your face, as you watch him swing those tonfas of his back and forth. the men are falling down one by one, but a **cold shiver** runs down your spine at the sight before you hit the pavement.

_they were right._

vi.  
you wake up on a large futon with kusakabe in front of you. you quickly jerk away, as he begins to talk. he is holding a **beautiful** silk kimono, but his next words seep a dread into your _bones_.

"kyoya-san wishes to see you."

vii.  
you are wearing the kimono, but are looking at everything but the skylark. there is a _growl_ coming from his throat, which makes your head jerk back in **fear**. however, you soon have a cold tonfa being pressed onto your neck. his smirk grows  feral.

"look at me, herbivore."

viii.  
there are _markings_ on your skin the next day and all your co-workers are questioning you. a thick blush covers your face, while **all** you  remember is tonfas and crass smirks.

ix.  
you are running through the streets of namimori with a smile on your face, as you head towards a familiar shrine. yet, you are unaware that there is a _yellow bird_ close-by �following you� and playing a tune you have come to  love dearly.

x.   
you are sitting and staring the shrine's gardens with a serene smile. you are getting used to this type of lifestyle, but you still miss him whenever he leaves. yet, that is until you see a _animalistic smile_ at the entrance of your shared room.

"welcome back, kyoya."

**it is strange how everything can come together.**


	7. nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is the last for the vongola guardians. i tried to give mukuro and chrome an equal pace in this one. but, i don't think that happened >>;;. also, tell me if you find either them is occ.  
>   
> enjoy~!

nothing more   
_life is just too short._

i.  
you are half-dead on the pavement when you see a _scrawny_ little thing coming closer. a broken smile cracks and engraves itself on your face as you blackout.

ii.  
chrome is a strange girl, but her _kindness_ and adorable  shyness are what keep you **smiling**. so, you can only nod and give her another piece of chocolate.

iii.   
mukuro is nothing like his petite counterpart. _he is dark and evil_ to **the core**. all you can see is darkness as you hear his voice through the  mist of illusions. he is playing with your mind, as you lay cold and beaten on the floor.

"kufufufu~!"

iv.  
you do not like watching chrome with the other vongola girls. you **pretend** not to notice that or the _growing affection_ you are starting to have for her. so, you surprise her, as you grab an apron and start to help as well.

"what are you doing?"

"cooking."

v.  
you are starting to hate his **quick** appearances. he keeps smiling like _the devil_. all the while, leaving deep red scars on your skin. you stare at him with  anger and disgust over his final sentence.

"be a good pet."

vi.  
there is blood seeping out from the wound, as the sniper fall to the ground. a cynical smile blooms on your face, as you hold out a hand for her.

"are you okay?"

she **smiles** and _everything is fine_.

vii.  
you are getting used to seeing more of the other vongola guardians. it gives you a chance to strike up a conversation, and maybe a friendship or two. yet, a _familiar voice_ tells you that it is better to stay in **the dark**.

you cannot help but nod and agree.

viii.  
you often find yourself walking aimlessly through the streets of namimori. you always end up in the same place � _kokuyo land_. chikusa ignores you and ken keeps complaining, as you sit next to her. you keep quiet and hand her a bag filled with sweets.

"they're your favorite!"

somehow, this feels like home.

ix.  
she sees _hundreds of scars_ running through down your body. her eye widens at the sight. you will **never** tell her that  half of them are her and mukuro's doing.

x.  
things have not changed in ten years. mukuro is still a _dark cruelty_ of  illusions and leather. you cannot help but **smile** when he turns back into a familiar face you have come to _love_. your bruises turn bright red as her concern and his laughter intermingle and become ~~static~~ in the air.

"welcome back."

**sometimes, it is all right to believe in false lies.**


	8. dressed in blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god, i love this one. i feel bad for poor dino, but i got an idea for a continuation of this story if anyone is interested. it takes places after dino gets his future self's memories.  
>   
> 

dressed in blue   
_i did not think we would end up like this._

i.  
milan is a beautiful city, but you would rather keep **running away** and spend time in england. people ask  why and it is _always_ the same response.

"i don't want to see him."

ii.  
it was not always like this. there was once a time when the both of you were _young and free_ from the worries of adulthood. yet, those  daisy-linked crowns soon turned into **chains of steel** that you could not bare anymore.

"do you remember?"

"...no."

iii.  
he used to a sweet, klutzy boy, ~~he still is~~ , that you used to drag around everywhere. however, that shell _cracked_ and you **broke** and now he is the one trying to pull you out. but, you stand still, repeating the same phrase he once did.

"i can't."

iv.   
it is a sweet and innocent little thing, that thing called a _first kiss_. you are hidden in the shadows with springtime in the air. **so, it is okay to fall in love.** his honey brown eyes sparkle, as he whispers something you will  never forget.

"you look good in blue."

v.  
reborn comes into his life that same summer and so does the word **mafia** into your vocabulary. you see _less and less_ of him everyday, but always remember to wear something blue in your outfits. that is until you meet his  first girlfriend the following spring.

"she makes me happy."

you smile and throw in the towel.

vi.  
you get accepted to a school that is **too far** in  his opinion. yet, you stay silent and spend your last italian summer writing a letter with _all your feelings and dreams_ pressed in between the written words. you are ready to hand it to him, but his serene smile and ~~harsh~~ words stop you.

"i'm going to miss you, my friend."

you bury the letter with hopes he will never find it.

vii.   
you are twenty-two and meet him by accident in japan. he smiles like a **bright star** and you shy away. the two of you talk and your upcoming graduation excites him. but, you want to laugh at his  serious expression and the _promise_ he makes you repeat.

"meet me again in italy."

you lie and say that you will.

viii.  
you are thirty-two now and are just as _cold and harsh_ as the english weather. people come and go, while you are ~~pretend to be~~ happy. that is until you get a letter with the words **dino** and  engagement party written within it. time stops, as you burn the letter and cry.

"congratulations."

ix.  
black eyes watch you, as you meet the cavallone boss and the slim twenty-nine year old at his side. a _sky blue_ ribbon in your hair, as you smile and leave the ~~happy~~ couple. however, you are stopped by a baby hitman starting down at you within the dark hallways of the **cold** and  empty estate.

"do you still love him?"

x.   
dino knows who his ~~future bride~~ woman really is. it is an elaborate setup between him and the vongola to capture certain spies working for the millefiore. yet, he should have known that _life does not go according to plan_. there is blood seeping through your cobalt-colored sundress. he is **screaming** out orders, as his men give chase. you fall into his arms, but his whispers fall on  deaf ears.

"i'm sorry."

**love always has an expiration date.**


	9. still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the second to last chapter. i hope you understand it, since it tends to skip here and there. if you don't, feel free to ask any questions.  
>   
> enjoy~!

still   
_i cannot seem to catch you._

i.  
back then, shouichi would **obsessively** use the ten-year bazooka's shell. yet, he notices that throughout all his future, there is one thing that stays the same. actually, it is  someone. a girl with pretty eyes and a wide smile, but he always wonders _why_.

ii.  
you blink at the sight of the younger boy standing where your friend had previously been. there is a _poof_ and his green eyes widen in surprise. yet, you simply smile and ruffled his hair, causing the young boy to stutter.

"you look familiar."

iii.  
shouichi stares at the **new student** in front of the class. he  automatically knows who you are and what will happen in ten years. so, it is only by ~~fate~~ and _convenience_ that you end up sitting next to him for the rest of the school year.

"hello."

he already knew how this would end.

iv.  
yet, you still follow him and he slowly becomes friends with you. you smile and he blushes on certain days. however, on others, he sets his plan into _motion_. he often finds himself **wondering** if you will be  part of this future as well.

"are you okay, irie?"

but, there is a feeling that you won't.

v.  
byakuran has a tendency of looking over his shoulder, but to his **annoyance** the redhead is usually either sleeping or working. but, there are times when he finds his second-in-command looking at a  picture from their university days. the millefiore boss only smirks with a wicked gleam in his lavender eyes.

"still clinging to _the dead_ , shou-chan?"

vi.  
you grin at the small robot running around the floor of your living room. shouichi watches while holding the control, that is until he _catches_ you looking at him. he blushes, as you suddenly hug him. he tries his hardest not to faint **right** then and there.

"happy birthday!"

vii.  
your classmates and other people wonder why you hang around him so much. at times, he wonders the same thing as well. one day, he speaks out all his self-doubts, only to have you drag him away with an angry look on your ~~pretty~~ face. people are watching and he wonders if they can see his flush over your next words.

"because i **care** about _you_!"

viii.  
he knows that his parallel selves all for for the same trap. your **flushed face** and those wide, innocent eyes, as _i like you_ falls from the red lips that he still dreams about. but, he wonders if they notice that illness as well:  the coughs, the blood, and that deadly paleness. maybe, it is just him suffering for what he had caused.

"i'm sorry."

ix.  
you smile and laugh at the _million rays of flashing lights_ painting the night sky. he feels a **strange instinct** to hold your hand. he ruffles his hair in  confusion and frustration, unaware of a hand wrapping around his free one. he blushes at the sight, as you keep laughing.

"i thought you needed some help."

x.  
shouichi irie smiles, as he begins the preparations to return the younger vongola back to their own time line. everyone is smiling and saying their farewells. amongst everything, he gives the young decimo a small vile with a note attached to it. tsunayoshi blinks, as a serious look graces his young face. however, irie has a **growing hope** in his heart that a _young boy and girl_ will have a   
_much better future_  
than he ever could.

"please, take this."

"why?"

"i want them to be happy."

**a person can always learn and change from their misgivings.**


	10. paper boat.

paper boat  
_we are sinking into a sea of confusion._

i.  
there is a red-haired student standing in front of the class. you blink and stare with a _mild interest_ , as he introduces himself along with the rest of the shimon students. however, you are **unaware** on how much this single boy can  change your life as time goes on.

"i am kozato enma."

ii.  
you are walking home when you hear a sudden _thud_ falling onto the cement. you glance around the corner of the sidewalk and see the new student. he is injured, as two older boys are walking away. you run to help him with a  worried look on your face that makes him **stop**.

"what are you doing?"

"helping you."

iii.  
it is after that incident that you find yourself carrying a small box of band aids for whenever you see the injured boy. he stares at you with those strangely shaped eyes of his. you stop and his question makes you **falter** , but _for only a bit_.

"why are you always doing this?"

"why wouldn't i?"

iv.  
you soon begin to notice that he spends most of his lunchtime **alone** in the classroom. his lunch is always taken away from him, so you place your own in between the both of you. you sit across from him and _smile_ , as he stays silent and confused.

"you seemed lonely, enma."

v.  
he finds himself around you more and more. he knows that adelheid does not approve and that it is **dangerous** for you to be around someone like him. he wants to tell you to leave him alone, but something always seems to stop him -- _your smile_.

"thank you."

vi.  
there are days when he stays and waits for you to finish your cleaning duties. he walks quietly next to you, as you wave goodbye to random strangers. however, that is until a certain brown-haired boy passes by and you **latch** yourself onto him. tsuna blushes, as enma seems confused over this sudden interaction, but also there is _something else_ festering inside him.

"you know each other?"

"since we were kids!"

why does everything belong to the vongola?

vii.  
you blink the sudden change in personality that has happened to the redhead over night. his encompassed eyes are _cold_ and the tight grip on his knuckles are making them turn _white_. yet, his question is what confuses you the most, while sending a **cold shiver** running  down your spine.

"would you forgive a person who hurt your family?"

viii.  
you stare at the empty seat close by. neither tsuna **nor** enma have been to school in several days and there is a deep  worry building in your heart for both of them. however, by the end of the school day, there is only _one name_ spilling from your lips.

"where are you, enma?"

ix.  
you stare at the brown-haired boy with confusion, as he hands you a **white envelope** with a strange seal on the back. you know who it belongs to and you want _answers_ , but tsuna will not say anything. you just try your hardest to keep the tears at bay over the few words written on the crumpled paper.

_i'm sorry._

x.  
there is a smile that graces his face, as he watches everyone enjoy tsuna's wedding. things had gotten better between the two families after the incident with daemon spade ended. their guardians are chatting lively with each other, as he watches the bride and groom dance. enma wonders if he would be as **lucky** as his friend, unaware that there is someone behind him. you grab his shoulder  tightly, as he looks up - _shocked_ \- at a smile he ~~has kept dreaming~~ had not seen in   
_ten years_  
.

"it has been a while, enma."

"h-hello..."

"would you like to dance with me?"

**everyone should be given a chance to create their own happy ending.**


End file.
